The Night Begins To Shine
by Me A Genius
Summary: Mainly fluffy... Ali broke up with Emily week before before prom. Emily is devastated and hurt but her friends try to find a date for Emily...One-Shot story..


Emily is dating Alison and they have been dating for a year now. But Emily is really happy because prom is next week and Emily has picked the best dress to wear. When Emily starts to talk about prom with Ali but it doesn't go well. Ali just tries to change the subject and doesn't say why, Ali hasn't even asked Emily to prom. And Emily thinks Ali will maybe ask at the last minute. Emily and her friends are almost done with high school next month is the graduation.

''Emily, we need to talk.'' Ali said.

''I was thinking after prom we can go somewhere for us to be alone.'' Emily said.

''About that. I'm not going to prom with you.'' Ali said.

''W-what?'' Emily asked confused.

''I'm not going to prom with you. I wanted to say that for a while but never was the right time. Emily, I'm breaking up with you.'' Ali said.

''Why?'' Emily said.

''This our last year of high school and I want to have fun. Also we are going to different universities and we will meet different people so we should be single.'' Ali said.

''Who are you going to prom with?'' Emily asked.

''I'm going with Ashley to prom.'' Ali said. Ashley is a popular girl and she is on the swim team with Emily.

''Did you even really cared about me? Right now it didn't seem you cared about me and you only cared about yourself.'' Emily said.

''I just want to have fun while I'm at college. I don't believe in long distance relationship because it's dumb and the relationship won't last. We will both be single and meet different people at college.'' Ali said.

''Did you cheat on me with Ashley? Don't lie to me.'' Emily said.

''No I didn't cheat on you with Ashley. I think we should be single and have fun.'' Ali said.

''You are a bitch.'' Emily said. She walks away so Ali won't see her cry.

Emily goes home and she is crying in her room. Spencer, Aria and Hanna came over to check up on Emily because they saw Ali kissing Ashley. Emily really feels hurt because she thought everything was fine in the relationship but Emily think it's her fault.

''Ali told us what happened. We came to see how you are feeling.'' Aria said.

''I feel stupid, hurt and I really thought she loved me. I thought it we were going to get the fairy tale story of how we are best friends and have feelings for each other.'' Emily said.

''Sometimes it doesn't work out like that. Sometimes some friends are better just as friends and not lovers.'' Spencer said.

''Breaks up it sucks and it defiantly hurts but you will get through this. You will still go to prom?'' Hanna said.

''Yeah I will go but it will suck because she will be there with Ashley and I will be alone. I really don't want to ruin your prom night with your boyfriends.'' Emily said.

''Hey you won't ruin anything. We will all have fun together because it will be the best night to remember forever.'' Aria said.

''You shouldn't let Ali ruin your prom night. You should go and just have fun for the night.'' Spencer said.

''I know. But I really want to be alone right now.'' Emily said.

''Alright but if you need anything just call us.'' Spencer said and Emily nods.

The girls leave then Emily gets up and starts to throw away pictures of her and Ali together. It was hard for Emily to throw it away but she had to do it. Emily start to throw out the gift Ali gave to her then Emily sigh.

* * *

Spencer, Aria and Hanna feel bad for Emily. They are trying to think of ways to cheer up Emily but got nothing.

''Let's set Emily on a blind date.'' Hanna said.

''Isn't it too soon for Emily to go on a date? She feels hurt and needs time to process everything.'' Aria said.

''True, but maybe we can find her a date for prom so she can forget about Ali and just have fun. I have a feeling on prom night Emily will be bored while we dance with the guys.'' Hanna said.

''But Emily doesn't have any crush on the girls from our school. I agree with Hanna maybe Emily can go to prom with a date only for the night. Maybe Emily will have fun for the night and she won't think about Ali and Ashely.'' Spencer said.

''Let's say we will do that for Emily but who should we set her up with? Emily is picky when it comes to girls.'' Aria said.

''Oh I know who can she go with.'' Spencer said.

''Who?'' Aria and Hanna said.

''She doesn't go to school with us and she is older then Emily. Plus she goes to college with Melissa.'' Spencer said.

''You think Emily will like her?'' Hanna asked.

''It's worth a try. Come on let's go and ask if she will go to prom with Emily.''

Spencer said. They leave the house and get in the car then drive to Drexel University. They arrived at the university and they look for Melissa's dorm room on the second floor. Spencer knocks on the door then a girl with brown hair open the door.

''Hey Spencer, surprised you came. Um Melissa is at work and won't be back until late.'' She said.

''Paige, I came to see you because we need to ask a favor. This is Aria and Hanna my best friends.'' Spencer said.

Paige let them come in and Paige offer them pizza and they start to eat.

''What kind of favor?'' Paige asked.

''We need you to go on a prom date to cheer up our friend.'' Hanna said.

''What? Explain why me and not some girl from your school.'' Paige said.

''Okay from the start. Our friends Ali and Emily were dating but Ali broke up with Emily because she wanted to be single. Now Emily is hurt and sad because of the breakup which happened today. We don't want Emily only to focus on Ali and her new date during prom night, we want her to have fun and not to think about Ali. But Emily doesn't like any other girl from our school so I thought you can be her date for one night.'' Spencer said.

''Oh okay I get it now. How old is Emily?'' Paige said.

''She is seventeen and will be eighteen at the end of this month. So you will do it?'' Spencer said.

''Prom is next week.'' Aria said.

''I don't know about this.'' Paige said.

''You owe me. Look it's only for one night and we really don't want to see her sad on prom night. She was really about prom but Ali ruined it for her.'' Spencer said.

''How do I owe you?'' Paige asked.

''Remember for two years I taught you trigonometry and calculus. For you to repay me back is going to prom with Emily only for a night.'' Spencer said.

''I don't know. It will feel strange that will I'm twenty and going to prom with a seventeen year old.'' Paige said.

''When is your birthday?'' Hanna said.

''Same night of the prom.'' Paige said.

''Come on, Paige you owe me. I'm still in high school and had I to tutor you in math.'' Spencer said.

''Calculus and trigonometry is not easy to learn and it's really hard. Not everyone is smart like you, Spence.'' Paige said.

''Paige you will do it or not?'' Spencer said.

''You had fun on your prom night so we want Emily to have fun. Just be her date for one night and that's all.'' Aria said.

''I didn't go to my prom.'' Paige said.

''Why not?'' Hanna asked.

''My mom had surgery on my prom night. So I didn't go to prom I just went to the hospital to be with my mom.'' Paige said.

''Oh. But look at the bright if you go with Emily then is like redo for you. I know you wish you went to prom night and your mom didn't get surgery.'' Hanna said.

''Does Emily know about this?'' Paige asked.

''We haven't told her yet.'' Spencer said.

''How about this, think about it then let Spencer know.'' Aria said.

''Okay I will think about it then I will call you, Spencer.'' Paige said.

''Good enough.'' Spencer said.

They leave and Paige start to do her homework while eating pizza. Paige is still thinking about if she should go to prom for Emily or don't go. Couple hours later Melissa comes back and Paige tell her that Spencer and her friends came by.

''You think I should go?'' Paige asked.

''Well Emily is a nice girl and she loves to swim. But Ali is a bitch and I really don't care what happens to her.'' Melissa said.

''Thought you didn't like your sister's friends.'' Paige said.

''I only don't care about is Ali and the other girls they are okay, doesn't mean I will be friends with them.'' Melissa said.

''Spencer said I owe her because for two years she tutored me in math. They said to think about it then let Spencer know.'' Paige said.

''I think you should do it and you will fun. It's for one night only that's all, but I won't tell you what to do. Let's get something to eat.'' Melissa said. Paige and Melissa went out with friends to eat at a bar and restaurant.

* * *

 _Two days later-_

Paige still hasn't called Spencer but Spencer thought Paige won't do it so she won't call Paige. Emily is still feeling hurt about the break up and Ali is just enjoying being single. Emily keep thinking to herself what she did wrong but her friends tell her that she didn't do nothing wrong.

''I don't think I will go to prom.'' Emily said.

''Because of the breakup?'' Toby asked.

''Yeah. It will be hard being in the same room while Ali is with her new date. It's hard to move on and I never thought Ali would break up with me with a lame excuse.'' Emily said.

''Ali is an idiot for breaking up with you. Soon Ali will regret losing you, but I think you should go to prom.'' Toby said.

''Why?'' Emily asked.

''To have fun with your friends because if you don't go then you will regret it. Breakups are hard but doesn't mean you have to miss out on life to have a good time. And you won't be alone because you have us and you know I'm not a good dancer but we can dance together.'' Toby said and Emily sigh.

''Alright I will go to prom.'' Emily said then Toby hug Emily.

''There is nothing wrong with you.'' Toby said and Emily give him a small smile.

Emily starts to think about everything what Toby and her friends said. Emily looks at the dress in her closet and her mind is all over the place. She always been in love with Ali and never thought this how they will break up. She starts to remember what Spencer said some friends are better as of friends not lovers.

* * *

 _-Prom night-_

The girls all have on their dress on and the guys got corsages for their dates. But Emily doesn't have a corsage then Ali arrived to the house with Ashley. Everyone got really awkward and Emily tries her best not to show she is feeling hurt. Hanna and Spencer pull Ali to the side so they can speak alone.

''Why did you bring Ashley here?'' Spencer asked.

''You know Emily is feeling hurt, stop hurting her even more.'' Hanna said.

''Ashley is just my date and we are not even dating. I'm still single and I want to have fun with my friends that's all.'' Ali said.

''Emily is really hurt and I don't want you to ruin her night. And that was a lame excuse to break up with someone when you always had feelings for her.'' Spencer said.

''You don't know what goes between Emily and me.'' Ali said.

''True, but not everything is always about you.'' Hanna said.

Everyone starts to take pictures together before they go to prom. The guys got a black limo to go to prom. Emily won't let Ali and Ashley ruin her night because she will have fun with her friends. When Ali tries to speak with Emily, she mostly ignores Ali and walks away.

''Spence, did Paige call?'' Aria said.

''Nope. I don't think she will do it because it's been a whole week and I didn't get a text or phone call from her.'' Spencer said.

''That sucks.'' Hanna said and Aria nods.

''Well, let's go to prom before we miss it.'' Spencer said. They go to prom in the limo.

Paige doesn't have an outfit for prom now Melissa is helping her to get ready. Melissa lend her a black dress that shows off shoulders and chest, Paige puts on the dress. Then Melissa starts to do her hair and make-up.

''I sent a text to Spencer to let her know. They are at the prom already.'' Paige said.

''You should have called her earlier, told you so. Stay still and I'm almost done with your hair.'' Melissa said.

''Thanks for the dress and for helping me get ready.'' Paige said.

''But you owe me. Tonight just have fun with Emily and please don't ruin my dress because it's my favorite dress.'' Melissa said.

''I won't ruin your dress, I promise. What kind of favor I owe you?'' Paige said.

Melissa straighten Paige's hair out and starts to make curls at the bottom of her hair.

''I will let you know because I need to think about it. I will lend you my car for the night.'' Melissa said and she starts to put lip stick on Paige's lips.

''Thanks. It's been a very long time since I wore a dress.'' Paige said.

''Before you leave I have to take a picture because it's like once in a lifetime.'' Melissa said and they laugh together.

The make-up and hair is done. Paige starts to put on her heels and perfume then Melissa takes a picture of Paige with her phone. Paige grab the car keys and corsage then leaves the dorm room. Paige really thought about it and she wanted to help Emily even when they never met before. Paige starts to drive to the venue of the prom is.

Paige arrived at the prom and she see Spencer, Aria and Hanna waiting outside for her. Paige walks towards them and Spencer is surprise seeing Paige like this.

''Wow you look so different in a dress.'' Spencer said.

''Good or bad?'' Paige said.

''Really good. Why you didn't call or text me earlier?'' Spencer said.

''I was busy. So you think she will like the corsage?'' Paige asked.

''Yeah she will like it. Come on let's go inside.'' Hanna said and they all go inside.

The girls introduce Paige to Emily and to the guys. Emily can't stop looking at Paige and she tries to be slick looking up and down at Paige and thinks no one will notice.

''Not to be rude. But why are you here?'' Emily said.

''Good thing you asked. Well um Paige is your prom date.'' Spencer said.

''Why, no one told me about this?'' Emily asked.

''We wanted to cheer you up so you won't be sad or focus on Ali all night.'' Spencer said.

''I don't like blind dates and you could asked instead thinking I will be okay with it.'' Emily said.

''They really care about you. I got this corsage for you.'' Paige said.

Emily walks away from everyone.

''I will talk to her.'' Hanna said.

''Stay, I will talk to her.'' Paige said.

Paige goes after Emily to the bathroom. But Emily locked herself in the bathroom stall. Paige starts to talk but Emily won't reply back.

''Emilia don't feel bad and your friends really care about you. Wish I had friends like that in high school.'' Paige said.

''It's not Emilia! And you forgot my name already?'' Emily said.

''I lied and I know it's not Emilia. I only said that so you would talk to me. Your friends do care about your happiness. My friends from high school we all lost touch with each other and we stopped speaking to each other. If your friends didn't care about you they wouldn't have drove to the university and asked for a favor. Yeah they should have told you but they knew you was going to say no. I'm not telling what to do but tonight just have fun before you regret it.'' Paige said.

Emily comes out of the stall and looks at Paige.

''You had fun on your prom night?'' Emily asked.

''Nope, I didn't go because my mom had surgery on that night.'' Paige said.

''Oh, um I'm sorry for yelling at you. Is your mom okay?'' Emily said.

''Yeah she is okay. I forgive you for yelling at me. So wanna go back to the dance?'' Paige said.

''Yeah I will like for you to be my prom date.'' Emily said and Paige smiles at her.

''Oh this is for you.'' Paige said.

''It's beautiful.'' Emily said.

Paige puts on the corsage on Emily's left wrist. They go back to the dance holding hands. The others are happy that Emily gave Paige a chance. Paige whispers in Emily's ear.

''I saw you checking me out earlier.'' Paige said and Emily blush.

''I have no idea what you are talking about.'' Emily said and they laugh.

Paige and Emily start to dance and they smile at each other. Ali looks over at them and starts to feel jealous but Emily didn't look at Ali not even for a second. Emily and Paige keep dancing, Paige's hands is on Emily's waist and Emily has her hands around Paige's shoulders. They are dancing really close to each other.

''How old are you?'' Emily asked.

''Today I just turned twenty.'' Paige said.

''Happy birthday, and I will eighteen in two weeks.'' Emily said.

''I know, your friends told me. They told me about the break up.'' Paige said.

''I don't want to talk about it right now. I just want to have fun.'' Emily said and Paige nods.

Paige and Emily take their prom picture together. All night Emily can't stop smiling around Paige even when she tells Emily some lame jokes. The jokes weren't funny but she likes that Paige tried to tell jokes. They start to know the basic things about each other.

They take a break from dancing Paige is sitting down and Emily went to get drinks. Ali goes up to Emily to talk.

''Who is your date?'' Ali said.

''Why do you care?'' Emily snapped at her.

''It's just a question. Is that your new girlfriend?'' Ali said.

''Ali, stop it. I'm just trying to enjoy the night go be with Ashely that's whole reason why you didn't wanted go to prom with me.'' Emily said.

''I didn't cheat on you with her…'' Ali didn't get to finish her sentence.

''Ali, stop it because you had your chance. I'm not going to wait for you no more because I thought you was different but I was wrong.'' Emily said and walked away from her.

Emily sits down with Paige and they start to drink fruit punch. They are really close to each other and they are having a good time talking to each other. Emily's friends are still dancing with the guys and Ali is dancing with Ashely.

''Dating anyone?'' Emily asked.

''I was but wasn't serious so we broke up.'' Paige said.

''I'm still trying get over the break up.'' Emily said.

''It takes time to get over a break up. Just take your time being single and don't rush into a relationship because of being scared to be alone.'' Paige said.

''I know.'' Emily said.

They get up to dance to a last song of the night. It's a slow song starts to play. They get closer to each other and they start to dance. Emily loves the smell of the perfume Paige has on. Emily starts to feel her heartbeat go fast when Paige touch her.

''What are you doing after the dance?'' Emily asked.

''Um nothing really. Was mostly going back to my dorm room and hang out with friends.'' Paige said.

''Oh.'' Emily said.

''Oh?'' Paige asked.

''I know after the dance my friends will be busy and I don't want to be home alone. But don't worry about me.'' Emily said.

''I have an idea what we can do together.'' Paige said.

''What kind of idea?'' Emily said.

''Late night swim and early breakfast at Denny's?'' Paige said and Emily starts to think.

''But no pool is open late.'' Emily said.

''I know a place, don't worry we won't get in trouble.'' Paige said.

''Alright let's do it.'' Emily said.

Prom finished and everyone starts to leave. But Emily tell her friends she will be with Paige for the night and they are happy they are getting long. But Ali isn't happy that Emily is leaving with Paige but Emily doesn't care what Ali has to say. Paige and Emily get in the car then Paige starts to drive. Emily starts to take off her makeup since she is going swimming she doesn't want to look like a raccoon.

''Where is the pool?'' Emily said.

''I used to work there at the front desk. But I have a friend who works there and owes me a favor, so we will be completely alone.'' Paige said.

''We don't have our bathing suits.'' Emily said.

''We will just wear our bras and panties.'' Paige said and Emily nods.

They arrived at the place and Paige called her friend to meet them at the front. He lets them in and gives the keys to Paige, then he goes home. They quickly go inside and Emily follows Paige to the pool. Emily never done something like this before and she likes the feeling of sneaking into somewhere is closed.

''Wow its really big.'' Emily said.

''Yeah, it really is.'' Paige said.

Paige turns some lights and dim the lights. It's really big and this is where professional swimmers come here to practice. Paige starts to take off her dress and heels.

''Well?'' Paige said.

''I'm ready.'' Emily said.

Emily starts to take off her dress and jewelry and Paige takes off of her earrings. Emily has on matching dark blue bra and panties set then Emily starts to check out Paige again. Paige has on matching black strapless bra and panties, they stand in front of each other. Paige is happy that Melissa didn't put too much make-up on her face. Emily gives her a napkin and Paige starts to clean her face. Emily looks at Paige's tone legs and stomach then looks away.

''I have something on me?'' Paige said.

''N-n-no you don't.'' Emily said.

''Let's get in.'' Paige said.

They walk closer to the edge of the pool. Paige touch the water with her feet and it's really cold then Emily pushed her inside the pool. Paige comes up for air and Emily is laughing at her.

''Not funny.'' Paige said.

''It is funny.'' Emily said smiling.

''Help me get out its really cold.'' Paige said.

''Not falling that old trick.'' Emily said.

Paige pretends to struggle get out of the pool and Emily falls for it. Quickly Paige grabbed Emily and pulled her into the water with her. They look at each other for seconds then go up for air. Paige is laughing and Emily splashed water at her.

''Now we are even.'' Paige said.

''Yeah we are.'' Emily said.

They start to swim together and they are having being in the water together. They start to have a race for fun of who can swim fast and Emily never swim in a pool this big before. They aren't sure who really won the race.

''I won.'' Emily said.

''How? I beat you.'' Paige said.

''Don't lie and you know I bet you.'' Emily said.

''It's clear we will argue all night of who won the race. But you are really a great swimmer.'' Paige said.

''Thanks and you are a great swimmer too. I'm really having fun tonight and it meant a lot to me that you came even when we just met.'' Emily said.

''I had fun too. I'm really happy that you are having fun tonight.'' Paige said.

Emily kissed Paige's cheek and they smile at each other. They see who can hold their breath under water the longest and Emily won. They can't stop smiling at each other. They swim to the edge of the pool and Paige's phone starts to ring and Paige checks the text.

''Who is it?'' Emily asked.

''Its Melissa letting me know she is staying the night with Ian. Looks like you got a text too.'' Paige said and Emily reads the text.

''Just my friends checking up on me. But my ex-girlfriend text back but I really don't want to speak with her right now.'' Emily said.

Emily swims closer to Paige. They stare at each other and they don't say anything to each other. Emily trace her finer lightly on Paige's right forearm. They give each other small smiles. Then Emily starts to take pictures with Paige. Then Paige puts her arm around and kissed her cheek and Emily takes the picture. Paige sees the pictures and she likes it. They take few more pictures together.

''Can I get your phone number?'' Emily asked.

''Sure, send me the pictures I really like them.'' Paige said.

They trade phone numbers and Emily sent the pictures to Paige's phone. They swim again before they leave and they start to splash water each other again. Then Emily goes under water and swim behind Paige. Then Emily grab Paige picked her up and dunk her in the water. Emily laughs then Paige does the same thing, she grabbed Emily picked her up and dunk her in the water. Emily comes up for air and Paige gives her a smirk.

''Nice try.'' Paige said.

''Shut up.'' Emily said and they laugh.

''Let's go get something to eat and we can't stay here all night. Another worker will be here in little bit.'' Paige said.

''Wish we can stay here all night.'' Emily said.

''Me too.'' Paige said.

They get out of the pool and grab all their stuff then run to the car. Paige give Emily clothes to put so she won't be cold. They start to get dressed then get in the car and Paige starts to drive.

''Luckily, I had clothes in the trunk. I forgot about that I did laundry and left the bag there.'' Paige said.

''Thanks for the clothes. So where we will eat?'' Emily said.

''How about IHOP?'' Paige asked.

''Sure.'' Emily said and Paige drives to IHOP.

They arrived at the restaurant and the waiter take them to a booth seat. They look at the menu.

''Emily, just order anything you want don't worry I will pay for it.'' Paige said.

''I can pay half.'' Emily said.

''Em, don't worry okay. Just order anything.'' Paige said.

They start to order then the waiter walks to the kitchen.

''Why did your mom had surgery?'' Emily said.

''She had knee surgery. I really didn't wanted to leave my mom alone in the hospital, so I missed prom and stayed with my mom all night.'' Paige said.

''Is your mom okay of you being gay?'' Emily asked.

''Yeah she is okay with it. She just wants me to be happy of whoever I date. What about your parents?'' Paige said.

''They are okay of me being gay. Um I was going to a concert with Ali but not anymore, well I was thinking would you go with me?'' Emily said.

''What kind of concert?'' Paige said.

The waiter comes back with the food and they start to eat.

''Hoodie Allen, G-Eazy, Kyle and Blackbear will perform.'' Emily said.

''Never heard of them but I will go.'' Paige said eating her waffles.

''Good.'' Emily said and they smile at each other.

After they ate and Paige paid for it they leave the restaurant. Paige drove Emily to her house. Paige walk Emily to her door and they smile at each other.

''Thank you.'' Emily said.

''Anytime. Just happy you had a good time.'' Paige said.

Emily wanted to kiss Paige on the lips but she didn't wanted to cross the line. Because she isn't sure if Paige would feel the same so she just kissed her on the cheek. Paige walks back to the car and Emily goes inside. Emily took a hot shower and she can't sleep just yet and she keep thinking about Paige. So Emily just watch movies until she falls asleep.

Next day Emily meets up with her friends and she tells them about last night. They are happy to see that Emily isn't sad no more and she is truly happy now.

 _-Weeks later-_

Today is Emily's birthday and she is ready to go out with friends and have fun. Emily called Paige to come along and she said yes and Paige came to pick up Emily from her house.

''I got something for you.'' Paige said.

''What is it?'' Emily said.

''Here, I wasn't sure what to get for you so hopefully you will like it.'' Paige said.

Paige give Emily a funny birthday card and a cupcake and the frosting is shaped into a rose.

''Thank you.'' Emil said and she hug Paige.

''Good, you like it.'' Paige said.

Emily wasn't thinking and she just kissed Paige on the lips then she stopped. Paige is really surprised that Emily just did that and she is speechless.

''Um what was that for?'' Paige said.

''I'm really sorry i just got carried away. I'm sorry i didn't mean to make you uncomfortable.'' Emily said.

''I'm not mad, i swear. I'm just shock you did that.'' Paige said.

''If you won't talk to me again I understand.'' Emily said and she looks away.

''The kiss is nice. But I think we should be friends first before getting into a relationship fast.'' Paige said.

''You like me?'' Emily said.

''Maybe.'' Paige said and they laugh.

''I maybe like you too. You're right we should be friends first.'' Emily said.

''Yeah, we let's get going.'' Paige said and Emily nod.

They leave the house together and meet up with friends.

 _The End._


End file.
